


Totally worth the risk

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Dean, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is horny for Castiel when they're sat in a small cafe and he doesn't want to wait until they get back to their room...is it worth the risk of being caught in the bathroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading, feedback is always welcome. I try my best with grammar but I do apologise if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

Castiel shifted in his seat as Deans foot ran up his leg, grazing his thigh. They were sat opposite each other in a cafe on a small table next to the window, the rain tapping against the glass softly.

"Not now, Dean." Castiel groaned under his breath, his elbows propped up on the table with his head in his hands.

"But I'm so horny for you, Cas. I want you." Dean glared into the angel's eyes as he raised his head from his hands. "Now." He growled.

A shiver ran down Castiel's spine at Dean's deep, rumbling voice that vibrated through him and straight to his pants. The two men stared into each other's eyes, unblinking and Castiel jumped as Dean's foot reached the growing tightness in his pants. Dean stroked the angel through his clothing and licked his lips hungrily.

"We're in the middle of a cafe." Castiel protested.

"They have bathrooms." Dean smirked back at him. "Come on, Cas, I _need_ you." He emphasised the word and pushed his foot gently on Castiel's groin and was rewarded with a low moan.

"What if someone walks in and sees us? Or hears us?" Castiel questioned, unsure if it was worth the risk.

"Then let them enjoy the show." Dean winked back at him, then stood and held out his hand for Castiel to take. The angel placed his hand in Dean's and huffed as he was lead towards the sign that read 'toilets'. Dean chose the last cubicle and as soon as they were inside with the door locked, he grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trench coat and shoved him roughly against the wall, pushing his lips to the angel's.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth and relaxed his body, letting himself melt into Dean's as he was pinned up against the wall. Dean pulled his lips away from Castiel's and began trailing kisses across his jawline and down his neck, sucking slightly and leaving a soft purple mark where his neck and shoulder met. The angel groaned as Dean's hand ran down his body and pushed against the tent in his pants, his other hand now carding through his hair. Castiel's hands were placed firmly on the hunter's waist, holding himself up as his legs slowly became weaker.

Dean pulled Castiel's zipper down slowly, eliciting a low moan from the angel as his erection was freed. Dean then lowered his body so he was level with Castiel's cock, which he then took into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down slightly. Castiel let his head fall back against the wall of the cubicle as he felt Dean's hot mouth around him. He ran his hands through the hunter's hair and pushed his head down further onto his cock, sighing as Dean's throat contracted around him.

Dean pulled his lips from Castiel's cock with a soft 'pop' and pulled himself up so they were facing each other again. Dean pressed his lips the angel's and Castiel heard the sound of Dean fumbling with his belt buckle. The hunter sighed into Castiel's mouth and his own erection was freed and he pumped his hand along his length slowly.

"Turn around." Dean commanded and Castiel obeyed, placing his hands against the thin wall and pushing his hips back towards Dean. He felt Dean tuck his hands into the waist band of his pants and pull them down, along with his boxers, to sit around his ankles. Dean then presented Castiel with two fingers and the angel immediately took them into his mouth, running his tongue along them as the hunter smoothed his hand over Castiel's now bare ass. As soon as Dean was satisfied with his lubricated fingers, he pressed one to Castiel's entrance and pushed it inside of him slowly. The angel moaned into the wall as he felt the digit enter him, slowly stretching him. The second finger was then added and Dean chuckled slightly at Castiel's sharp intake of breath at the sudden action.

Dean's cock was now twitching with neglect and so Dean stroked himself slowly as he scissored his fingers inside of Castiel. After a few short moments, Dean released his cock and spat into the palm of his hands, spreading the lubricant along his length. He then removed his fingers from Castiel who groaned at the sudden emptiness, but didn't even have to say anything before Dean was lining himself up at the angel's entrance.

Castiel let out a small sigh and Dean pushed inside of him, not stopping until he was inside of him fully. He rested there for a moment as Castiel grew accustomed to him and then slowly began to move his hips in and out, the pace increasing as he stretched Castiel. Castiel grunted loudly with every thrust into him and had to hold back a shout when Dean hit that certain spot inside of him.

Dean continued to hit that spot repeatedly as he pumped his hand along Castiel's cock until the angel could take it no longer. He came fast into Dean's hand and a little hit the wall of the cubicle. Dean's orgasm followed shorty after as Castiel tightened around him and he came inside of the angel, the warmth spreading through him. The hunter pulled out of him and rested his head in between Castiel's shoulder blades, both of them breathing heavily as Dean tucked himself away and proceeded to do the same for Castiel.

"See, totally worth the risk and you know it." Castiel felt Dean smirk against his back, their chests rising and falling rapidly in unison. Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed as a reply; he knew Dean was right but he wasn't going to let him win that easily...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, feedback always welcome :)


End file.
